Whereas there are currently commercially available a number of different designs of insect/fly screens that are adapted to mount over door and window openings, many of these are hinged to the surround of the opening and are not optimally convenient in use.
More sophisticated fly screen systems have become available in recent years and which are designed to slide on tracks across a door or window opening. As a generality, however, these are formed with a bulky, rigid frame defining the tracks as well as a comparatively bulky and rigid frame of the flyscreen itself.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a comparatively slim, compact and economical flyscreen installation and which is reliably effective and may be adapted to suit a number of different types of door and window configuration.